oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Krystilia/Strategies
Although other Slayer master tasks may be completed in both Wilderness and mainland locations, all of Krystilia's tasks must be done in the Wilderness. That means players should only take gear they are willing to lose and should NOT take any items they cannot afford to lose. Map of the Wilderness Requirements Krystilia has no requirements, but players should be sufficient enough to survive in the Wilderness. They should also possess decent stats since she can assign monsters ranging from Combat level 8 to 470, especially in terms of Wilderness bosses. Recommended skills * 60+ * 60+ * 40+ * 61+ * 43+ (Protect from Melee and all protection prayers) * 35+ (Fire Bolt or a better spell recommended if using) Suggested weapons As you are in the Wilderness, the last thing you want to do is skull. Skulling in the Wilderness means you are limited to keeping only one item in Items Kept on Death only if Protect Item is activated and not deactivated by Smite. If you die while skulled while Protect Item was off or smited, you WILL lose all items. Melee Zamorakian hasta The Zamorakian hasta is an expensive one-handed weapon, often used for dragon killing or bossing. It offers a stab bonus of 85, making it excellent for killing green or black dragons for players with 70 Attack and higher. Abyssal dagger The Abyssal dagger, requiring 70 Attack to wield, is the next best choice behind the Zamorakian hasta if slaying dragons and is the best one-handed weapon for training Strength. It offers a stab bonus of 75, making it excellent for killing green or black dragons, and it can be poisoned. Abyssal whip/tentacle The Abyssal whip is a mid-expensive weapon, requires 70 Attack, and is one of the most popular weapons by members. It does not have any stab bonus; however, the slash bonus along with its high Strength bonus and makes this one of the best weapons to use all-around. Also, the Abyssal tentacle could be used at 75 Attack and above. Dragon scimitar The dragon scimitar is a commonly used, cheap but good weapon. This item needs 60 Attack in order to be wield, along with the completion of the Monkey Madness quest. It has a low stab bonus; however, the slash bonus along with the low Defence of the dragons makes this weapon a viable choice behind the Abyssal whip. Ranged Toxic blowpipe The Toxic blowpipe is a two-handed Ranged weapon, requires 75 Ranged, and also has a 25% chance to inflict venom. It offers superior Ranged bonus when loaded with mithril darts or better, along with the same attack speed as darts. Rune crossbow The rune crossbow is a one-handed Ranged weapon and is also one of the most popular Ranged weapon used by members with at least 61 Ranged. It offers a great Ranged bonus, along with the ability to be worn with a shield. To use Broad bolts, it requires 55 Slayer. Magic Trident The Trident of the swamp or seas is a great weapon to utilise against lava dragons who are susceptible to magical attacks. It requires level 75 Magic to wield, and the toxic variation has a 25% chance to envenom. Staff of the dead The Staff of the dead or its toxic counterpart, which has a 25% chance to envenom, could double as both an effective Magic weapon when casting spells, such as Slayer Dart, and a Melee weapon possessing the same speed as an Abyssal whip but with Dragon longsword stats. It requires both 75 Magic and 75 Attack to wield. If spell-casting, it also provides a 15% boost to Magic damage, but it will only attack at traditional spell speed. Smoke staff The Smoke battlestaff grants infinite air and fire runes as well as a 10% increase in magical accuracy and damage. Although the battlestaff requires 30 Magic and 30 Attack to wield or the mystical version with 40 Magic and 40 Attack, it would be more feasible to cast Fire Bolt or higher. Slayer staff Slayer's staff requires both 50 Magic and 55 Slayer to wield and cast Magic Dart, and its enchanted counterpart requires 75 Magic and 55 Slayer. The latter is made by using a Slayer's enchantment on the Slayer staff to improve it. Coupled with the Slayer helmet (i) and/or Occult necklace, its Magic Dart spell can be an excellent alternative for low and mid-level players, and the spell itself is low-cost. Suggested armour Since you will be trekking the Wilderness, again, do NOT bring items you are not willing or cannot afford to lose. At most, only one expensive item should be brought, be it weapon or armour piece (preferably weapon). The rest of your setup should be low-risk. Also, if slaying dragons, ALWAYS use some form of dragonfire protection (e.g. Anti-dragon shield, Antifire) even if safe-spotting. Dragonhide setup (Melee and Ranged) Defence and Prayer setups Magic setup Inventory Note: A lockpick is needed to open the Axe Hut to slay magic axes. For the inventory, you want to bring food, a looting bag, and some runes for spell-casting and/or teleporting if using. Also, a one-click teleport is recommended especially if in sub-level 49 Wilderness. If in Deep Wilderness, you will have to either run down to lower-level Wilderness or to a teleport point, such as an obelisk or the Wilderness lever. Dragonstone teleportation jewellery (namely Amulet of glory, Combat bracelet, Ring of wealth or Skills necklace) or the royal seed pod can teleport you out, up to level 30 Wilderness. Potions are completely optional, but if using Prayer, then several Prayer potions are mandatory. If taking potions, it is recommended to take a (Super) combat potion (or Ranging potion if using Ranged) to spare inventory space. As for food, it is recommended to fill the rest of your inventory with lobsters or better, preferably monkfish or better. Tips and tricks *Using the Arceuus spellbook with spare runes to cast the respective reanimation spell of the Slayer monster you are assigned to, provided it drops an ensouled head, can earn you some Prayer experience. This works only if you just recently received the drop, however. *Along with anglerfish, bringing a couple of Saradomin brews, a Super restore and Anti-venom can lengthen your chance at survival during player-killer encounters. Also, you might want to consider prayer-switching and bringing switch gear (e.g. Melee armour to Black d'hide body and chaps, or Ranged armour to Rune platebody and legs/skirt). *If praying, it is not advised to use fast-draining prayers, such as Piety, because food is crucial to have out in the Wilderness. Also, you want to save Prayer points for protection prayers. *Bank you emblems as soon as possible if you have multiple since they are always risked. *At 84 Thieving, you can steal from the Wilderness Rogues' Chests to make the rogues aggressive towards you while also making some extra money. *Aggro is good to have out in the Wilderness especially if you are bring flanked by a PKer as it could buy you some time to escape. Also, you could try X-logging, which is clicking the red X on your screen or game client to close it before killing a monster or while battling it. Category:Strategies